My Immortal
by Mitama31773
Summary: RE-PUBLISH—tanpa lirik lagu./Fanfic yang mendasari 'Geometri Cinta'./Onesided MamoSena, onesided HiruMamo, slight SenaSuzu.


**A/N: RE-PUBLISH**. Fanfic ini adalah fic yang mendasari **Geometri Cinta**. Dulu published sebelum fic itu. Tapi akhirnya dihapus dan aku pindahin ke AO3. Sekarang aku publish lagi di Ffn, tapi tanpa lirik lagu. Yang berminat buat baca versi aslinya, bisa cari di akun AO3 aku [liat di profil].

.

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki &amp; Yuusuke Murata<strong>**

****My Immortal ****© **Evanescence******  
><strong>**

**Genre : **Romance, Angst

**Pairing : **One-sided MamoSena, One-sided HiruMamo, slight SenaSuzu

**Rated : **T [to be safe]

**Warning : **All description. All Mamori's POV

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Tik. Tik. Tik_

Tetes hujan pertama yang jatuh sore ini menemaniku yang sedang menyusun album berisi foto-foto tim Deimon _Devil Bats_. Ruangan klub yang luas terasa sangat sunyi tanpa para anggota tim yang biasanya selalu ribut.

Terutama kapten tim aka Youichi Hiruma yang tak pernah berhenti membuat keributan. Entah itu dengan senjata-senjatanya, teriakannya, ataupun suara jari-jarinya yang menari di atas _keyboard._

_Christmas Bowl_ baru saja berakhir dengan kemenangan tim kami. Akhirnya mimpi yang terasa 'tak mungkin itu pun menjadi kenyataan. Melihat senyum yang dihiasi tangisan di wajah semuanya—kecuali Hiruma-_kun_ tentunya—rasanya dadaku penuh.

Rasa gembira, haru, _hysteria_, dan lain sebagainya menyesak dan membuatku ingin menjerit sekeras mungkin. Ya, sekeras mungkin.

Sudah satu bulan lebih sejak kami menangis dan tertawa bersama saat itu, tapi _euphoria_ kemenangan masih terus terasa setiap kali aku memandang tim Deimon generasi selanjutnya yang sedang berlatih di lapangan.

Kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir dilarang untuk terus mengikuti kegiatan klub. Dan hari ini, Hiruma-_kun_ menyerahkan jabatan kaptennya kepada Sena. Aku juga harus rela berhenti menjadi manajer tim dan berkonsentrasi untuk ujian nanti.

Setelah acara serah terima jabatan selesai, kami semua mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan yang berlangsung singkat. Setelah itu, semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing sebelum hujan turun.

Sedangkan aku... aku ingin di sini sebentar lagi. Aku ingin membersihkan ruangan ini mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tapi selesai membersihkan ruangan, rasanya berat untuk pergi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyusun album foto yang berisi kenangan akan perjuangan kami selama ini.

Kuambil _ipod_ yang baru kubeli dari tas dan mulai mendengarkan lagu untuk mengusir rasa sepi yang menyelimuti sore ini. Lagu **My Immortal by Evanescence**, lagu favoritku, mengalun menggelitik telingaku yang kedinginan...

.

* * *

><p>—<em>My Immortal<em>—

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Bait pertama lagu memenuhi pendengaranku seiring dengan foto terakhir yang sedang kususun. Foto itu adalah foto tim Deimon saat memenangkan _Christmas Bowl_.

Sena berada di tengah sambil mengusung piala kemenangan kami. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ceria. Ujung matanya berkilat oleh sisa air mata. Aku benar-benar menyukai ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang 'tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Pikiranku langsung dibanjiri oleh kenangan tentangnya. Sena sekarang sudah dewasa. Sena kecil yang dulu selalu kulindungi sekarang bahkan sudah mengenal cinta.

Sena yang biasanya pulang bersamaku, tadi memutuskan untuk mengantar Suzuna pulang.

Sena yang selalu ada di dekatku, tak lama lagi akan pergi dariku—dari kami semua—untuk mengembangkan kemampuannya ke Amerika.

Ah, Sena….

Sena, aku tahu bagimu aku hanyalah 'kakak perempuan' yang selalu melindungimu. Sejak dulu aku juga tahu kalau kau menyukai Suzuna. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan meninggalkanku.

Tapi apa kau tahu kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai seorang 'adik kecil' lagi? Sena, aku melihatmu sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Sena, aku… menyukaimu.

Kucoba untuk melupakanmu dan mendoakanmu dengan Suzuna. Tapi kehadiranmu selalu terasa dan bayanganmu pun selalu ada.

Sena, aku harus bagaimana?

Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, air mataku mengalir deras menyaingi hujan yang belum juga reda. Aku pun mematikan _ipod_ sebelum air mataku mengalir lebih deras lagi. Kuambil barang-barangku dan berlari pulang tanpa menghiraukan hujan.

Kuharap air dingin yang membasahi tubuhku dapat membantu mengusir pikiranku tentangnya.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>My Immortal<em>—

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

'Tak lama setelah menjabat sebagai kapten baru tim Deimon _Devil Bats_, Sena pun pergi ke Amerika. Sedangkan aku, setelah lulus SMA aku meneruskan studiku ke Saikyoudai dan menjadi manajer tim _amefuto_ yang kaptennya adalah Hiruma-_kun_.

Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku berakhir seperti ini. Begitu lulus, Hiruma-_kun_ memberikan sebuah surat yang menyatakan kalau aku sudah diterima di Saikyoudai. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi manajer tim _amefuto_ level S yang dipimpinnya bahkan tanpa menanyakan pendapatku sama sekali.

Ckckck... Hiruma-_kun_ benar-benar seenaknya saja. Tapi aku tidak keberatan sih. Toh aku menikmatinya. Dan hari ini, kami akan menyaksikan pertandingan tim Enma.

Hari ini pula... _dia_ pulang.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>My Immortal<em>—

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Sena, sudah hampir dua tahun sejak kepergianmu ke Amerika. Selama itu juga kau selalu mengabariku tentang kehidupanmu di sana. Juga tentang kerindunmu pada Suzuna…

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Bahkan waktu pun tak dapat menghapus luka itu ataupun hatiku yang telah membeku. Ya, Sena. Yang ada di hatiku selalu kamu.

Selama dua tahun terakhir ini, begitu banyak laki-laki yang berusaha mengisi ruang hatiku. Aku pun berusaha untuk membuka hatiku untuk mereka, tapi—

—semuanya berakhir dengan kekalahanku.

Bahkan, aku mencoba membuka hatiku untuk iblis yang kusayangi. Aku memang menyanyangi Hiruma-_kun_, tapi cinta?

Entahlah...

Saat Hiruma-_kun_ bilang kalau aku adalah budak pribadinya, aku mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya. Aku sangat mengerti. Dan aku pun memutuskan untuk mencoba.

Tapi setiap kali melihat Hiruma-_kun_ yang sedang memegang bola _amefuto_, yang ada di pikiranku malah kamu. Walaupun jarak di antara kau dan aku semakin jauh, walaupun sekarang aku punya seseorang yang aku berusaha mencintainya, perasaanku padamu 'tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>My Immortal<em>—

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Aku ingat, dulu kau selalu diganggu oleh anak yang lebih kuat darimu. Dan aku selalu ada untukmu. Saat kau menangis, saat kau terluka, saat kau kesepian, akulah yang selalu ada untukmu. Akulah yang selalu memegang tanganmu.

Tapi kenapa Sena?

Kenapa kau melepaskan tanganku?

Saat ini aku terluka. Aku sakit, Sena. Walaupun ada seseorang yang selalu menopangku disaat aku akan ambruk bahkan tanpa menanyakan penyebab rasa sakitku—karena sesungguhnya ia sudah tahu.

Ya, ia tahu, Sena.

Hiruma-_kun_ terlalu pintar untuk tidak mengetahuinya. Tetapi walaupun ia tahu kalau yang kuharapkan untuk menggenggam tanganku adalah kamu, ia tetap memegang tanganku. Mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jariku.

Dan membiarkanku membayangkan kalau itu adalah kamu.

Begitu aku melihatmu datang, ingin sekali aku mengejarmu, melepaskan kehangatan tangan yang menggenggam tanganku dan meraih kembali tanganmu—lalu tak pernah melepaskannya lagi.

Tapi bahkan sebelum aku selesai dengan pikiranku, kau berlari padanya.

Suzuna—gadis yang selalu kau rindukan. Gadis yang juga kusayangi seperti adikku sendiri. Kau dekap dia di depan mataku. Kau cium dia dengan gairah di matamu yang 'tak mungkin berbohong.

Sesaat, aku merasa aku akan hancur.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>My Immortal<em>—

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Kau dan Suzuna masih mengobati rasa rindu kalian saat pikiranku sudah melayang pergi dari tempat ini. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan kemesraan kalian dengan pandangan kosong.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja kau memandangku dari balik bahu Suzuna.

Begitu mata coklat _caramel_-mu bertemu dengan mataku, kau pun tersenyum, melepaskan pelukan Suzuna, dan menghampiriku. Sesaat, kita kembali menjadi 'kakak perempuan' dan 'adik laki-laki' lagi.

Senyum yang awalnya harus kupaksakan, terbentuk begitu saja begitu kau ada dihadapanku dengan senyum manismu.

Sena, betapa aku merindukanmu…

Belum puas aku memandangi dan menikmati kehadiranmu, kau harus segera bersiap untuk bertanding. Padahal kau baru saja pulang.

Pertandingan hari ini benar-benar 'tak terduga. Tapi untuk menduga siapa yang telah mengatur pertandingan ini tidaklah sulit. Dapat dipastikan kalau itu adalah setan yang sedang asik mengunyah permen karet bebas gula disebelahku ini.

Begitu semua pemain siap, pertandingan pun dimulai. Kau melakukan aksimu yang memukau diiringi teriakan semangat dari Suzuna. Aku pun hanya bisa melihatmu berlari dan terus berlari—dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan—tanpa bisa berkedip.

Ah, betapa sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang yang 'tak terjangkau olehku, Sena. Sekarang kau sudah tidak lemah lagi. Kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi.

Tapi Sena, di sini aku terperangkap dalam pesonamu.

Wajahmu yang selalu menghantuiku.

Suaramu yang membawa lari semua akal sehatku.

Sena, aku harus bagaimana?

.

* * *

><p>—<em>My Immortal<em>—

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Disebelahku, Hiruma-_kun_ terkekeh senang melihat perkembanganmu. Saat aku meliriknya dengan ujung mataku, ia pun tersenyum—senyum yang hanya pernah ditunjukkannya padaku.

Betapa aku merasa terhormat dapat menyaksikan senyum itu dan perasaan yang coba disampaikannya. Tapi aku juga merasa sangat bersalah karena belum bisa membalasnya dengan tulus.

Sena, sejak hatimu dipenuhi oleh Suzuna, sejak itu pula kucoba 'tuk membunuh perasaanku, kucoba untuk menerima dan mensyukuri kehadirannya, tapi seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba, perasaan itu 'tak bisa mati.

_Immortal_.

Ya, Sena.

Meskipun perih, perasaanku untukmu—

—abadi.

Kucoba menyingkirkan pikiran liarku dan berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan. Sena, larimu cepat sekali. Bahkan aku hanya bisa melihat bayanganmu saja saat kau berlari melewatiku. Entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi aku dapat melihatmu terus tersenyum sambil berlari sampai…

_Bruakk!_

Kau dijatuhkan oleh tim lawan. Darah mengalir dari tanganmu yang terluka. Secara spontan, aku berlari menuju tempat kau terjatuh. Aku begitu khawatir melihat banyaknya darah yang kau keluarkan. Rasanya darahku sendiri langsung surut dan wajahku pun memucat.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin, tetapi ternyata Suzuna mendahuluiku karena ia meluncur menggunakan _inline skate_-nya.

Wajahmu yang meringis menahan sakit berubah cerah begitu Suzuna meraihmu. Kau pun menyambut uluran tangan Suzuna yang lalu memapahmu ke pinggir lapangan.

Sekarang—melihat kalian berdua seperti itu—hatiku berdarah.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>My Immortal<em>—

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Aku menekan dadaku yang sesak. Berharap hatiku akan berhenti berdarah dengan terus mendekap diriku sendiri. Tapi rasa sakit itu 'tak jua hilang.

Sena, tolong aku.

Dulu, akulah yang selalu ada untukmu. Aku selalu ada di sisimu. Oh, betapa aku berharap kau pun akan selalu ada di sisiku dan mengobati rasa ngilu ini.

Tapi yang kurasakan kemudian bukanlah tangan halusmu, melainkan tangan dengan jari-jari yang panjang dan langsing di pundakku. Tanpa menoleh pun, aku tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu.

Tentu saja, bukan kamu, Sena.

Setelah sempat terhenti, pertandingan pun dilanjutkan. Aku menonton pertandingan tanpa bisa berkonsentrasi, sementara tangan Hiruma-_kun_ masih menghuni bahuku. Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan sebelumnya, kau menang.

Kau selalu menang.

Dan aku... selalu kalah.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>My Immortal<em>—

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Seusai pertandingan, kau menghampiri kami semua—mantan anggota tim Deimon _Devil Bats_—dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kepuasan akan hasil pertandingan tadi.

Begitu mengahampiriku, kau memanggilku 'Mamori-_neechan_' dengan bibir mungilmu. Saat kau selesai mengucapkan kata itu, pikiran terakhir yang menghuni otakku hanyalah: betapa aku membenci panggilan itu.

Selama ini, tanpa pernah kau tahu, hatiku selalu mengemis akan hatimu. Aku ingin memilikimu… seutuhnya. Aku ingin kau memanggilku 'Mamori'.

Aku berusaha, Sena. Aku berusaha memberitahu diriku sendiri kalau kau telah pergi. Kalau kau bukanlah untukku. Dan walaupun sekarang kau masih denganku, percuma saja karena di hatimu hanya ada dia.

Aku tahu, aku egois. Padahal Tuhan telah memberikanku hadiah yang bahkan 'tak berani kupinta.

Seorang Youichi Hiruma, seseorang yang hatinya terkunci rapat, telah memberikan hatinya padaku.

Walau seiblis apa pun dia, 'tak ada gadis yang 'tak menginginkannya. Aku pun berpikir kalau yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menerimanya. Itu saja.

Tapi saat itu, saat tiba-tiba kau menatapku sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Suzuna, aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri menepis tangan Hiruma-_kun_ dari bahuku.

Ya, aku melakukan hal paling bodoh yang mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang gadis; aku menolak cinta penuh ketulusan yang diserahkan padaku tanpa syarat dan memilih untuk tenggelam dalam penantian cinta yang 'tak mungkin.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sena, walaupun kau 'tak tercipta untukku, aku akan selalu ada untuk menghapus air matamu. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mengusir rasa takutmu. Tanganku akan selalu terulur untukmu. Sena, aku akan selalu jadi milikmu.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**|end|  
><strong>

.

.

.**  
><strong>


End file.
